inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kazemaru Ichirouta
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kazemaru Ichirouta page. Please follow these simple rules: *Do not upload fanart, watermarked or poor quality images. *Do not add false informations or speculations to the wiki. *This wiki uses the original Japanese names. Keep this in mind when creating new articles. *If you are editing characters pages, follow this guide: Character guide. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Genda Koujirou (Talk) 09:59, 21 March 2011 'Thanks!!' Hey! i'm KazemaruShuuya10!! Thanks for your blog post!! It's so nice of you! Btw, i just read your profile, and you write a special thanks like, to KazemaruShuuya 10? Is it for me or you got someone else that have a similar name with mine? If it's for me then, it's a big thank you!! I really love to be Kazemaru fans friends... Anyway, what your name? Can i add you or follow you in Facebook or Twitter? Thanks and nice knowing you... KazemaruShuuya10 10:45, March 23, 2011 (UTC)KazemaruShuuya10KazemaruShuuya10 10:45, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Reply To Kazemaru Ichirouta So, were same! i'm also an Indonesian! Me and my family love to go to Perth! How old are you? maybe one day, when me and my family go to Perth again we can meet! How old are you and which school do you go? Hmm, anyway, how am i suppose to call you? umm... i can't found you in facebook.. can you add me: Fiona Iwansantoso... See ya! Hope we can meet soon!! KazemaruShuuya10 11:02, March 23, 2011 (UTC)KazemaruShuuya10KazemaruShuuya10 11:02, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Just a reminder, please do not put hissatsu photos in character pages, hissatsu photos should be only in the hissatsu page. anyways other than that goodluck at editing Kazemaru! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 06:27, March 26, 2011 (UTC) hey, its okay :D don't worry :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 05:30, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I read your profile! You are a defender, middie, striker and a captain! Well....I am a libero too! But not the captain. And for penalty shoots, I dot the goalkeeping. But I play defense because my mates say that my defense is unbreakable!Ash7103 13:06, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Gallery Hey, i also made a kaxemaru ichirouta gallery feel free to add photos! :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 04:04, April 9, 2011 (UTC) no prob, yo u can add tons of photos of kazemaru if you like in that gallery :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 09:04, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Pictures!! Hey! Pictures you write on the blog post is pictures you just add in your profile right?? I really love it ^^ especially Kazemaru! He looks cool and cute!~~ hmm... i guess, you're one creative guy... KazemaruShuuya10 12:03, April 18, 2011 (UTC)KazemaruShuuya10KazemaruShuuya10 12:03, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Nice knowing too, but I usually play on defense, sometimes go to the mid, and even rarely go to attack. I am the goalkeeper only when there is a penalty shootout.[[User:Ash7103|'Ash7103']] (Talk Page) 13:09, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Fanart Please do re-read the automated message you received when you first signed-up at this wiki (the one at the top of your talk page). Refrain from uploading any more fanart or you might receive a temporary ban. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 09:17, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Wow, you watch almost (i think?) all of the anime I watch :D Don't mind me. You play soccer too? You must be really good. Taking that many positions. I fail so horribly at goalkeeping and striking AND being a captain :P [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 07:26, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Let me think... hmm there's a lot more too, but I kind of forgot :P I'm also pretty good a drawing too, though people think I'm much better than 'pretty good'. I also like running, soccer, bowling, playing violin... and a lot of others in between :) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 09:27, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Bleach Fan Hi! Are you a Bleach Fan?! Metoo!!! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 09:09, May 2, 2011 (UTC) hello hello if you are interested in beyblade then please to the new beyblade wiki that is www.beybladeanime.wikia.com YO Hi Kaze-kun!! It's AWESOME you got RANK#15 in this WIKI!!!!!!!!!! i'm a bit jealous now.....hihihihhihi YOU'RE AWESOME!!! btw, HOW DID YOU MAKE THAT PROFILE LIKE OTHERS!!!! Picture Please refrain from re-uploading the Inazuma Eleven GO official art of the old characters, as it's a leaked picture Level-5 asked to not repost. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 10:00, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Active or not! Hi, this is something new that's going on; we're going to divide active users up into 3 groups to work on 3 different categories (this is only temporary!!) in order to make the wiki better! So, please tell me if you might be active for a while, or not, and please tell me or AdventureWriter28 (Whoever you find more easy to talk to) if you are active or not by Saturday 24th (South East Asian time, so for those in America the deadline is Friday 23rd). Thank you! More information will come out after Saturday!! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 13:08, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, er, for more information go to this blog here! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 12:37, October 1, 2011 (UTC)